Cougar's Kitten
by BustersJezebel
Summary: "Oh pretty kitten you got no idea." Daryl said as his mouth swooped down, teeth biting at Beth's deliberately pouting bottom lip. His teeth scraped over it, pulling on it as he used it to pull Beth forward into his arms. "Legs around me now." He ordered as he picked her up. I have no ownership of The Walking Dead and associated characters in anyway, shape or form.


_A/N - Okay, here at last I have my Daryl/Beth story. It follows on from Merle and Michonne in_ _ **Black Beauty**_ _(where Daryl and Beth gave each other their first orgasm), then through Rick and Carol's story_ _ **Threaded With Grey**_ _. Story points are as follows:_

 _1\. If you haven't read the chapters Daryl/Beth appear in in_ _ **Black Beauty**_ _, you've missed some things. Suck that up, I accept no complaints if you feel like you're missing some back story. You are._

 _2\. The Beth I'm writing is the pouty, sarcastic, know-it-all who presented herself in S2, right before she had her failed suicide attempt. I know you're going to say that wasn't her, but this is Au-ish. Ergo, it's_ _my_ _Beth. And my Beth has claws._

 _3\. Daryl is also slightly AU, as Merle noted in_ _ **Black Beauty**_ _, '_ _If His Black Beauty thought he had some quirks she didn't know the half of what his brother had'._

 _4\. Storyline is AU from S3._

 _5\. If you haven't read me before, I write_ _ **explicitly**_ _, so if you're looking for a nice romantic, fluffy Daryl and Beth, keep on searching. This is Daryl, Beth, and sex, dirty, sweaty, sex. If you're still reading, consider yourself warned._

 _6\. To those who hate on the age difference, get a life. Age gaps exist, especially in the actual real world. And this is a work of fiction you know._

* * *

Beth always wakes slowly of a morning when she can. She's not a morning person in anyway, most people have learned to avoid her until she has pulled her hair back. Only then, does she becomes human. Until she has done her daily battle with her hair, she's not fit to be around.

Even Merle avoided her and that was saying something.

Rolling over Beth jolts when she sees herself in the mirror. Her hair was a snarl, more so than usual. She sighs as she looks at it. She should cut it off but she'd had sort hair before and it didn't suit her. She'd tried sleeping with it braided, but she always woke up with a headache.

She'd tried to take the mirror down, not liking to see herself first thing upon waking. Unfortunately, it was bolted securely to the wall so she was stuck with it, which was odd, given she was in a prison cell. But, weirder things were out there these days. She usually covered it, but looking down, she can see the cover had slid off during the night.

Movement in the mirror catches her attention. It's Daryl. Beth watches him moving in his bedding. He's rolling from his side onto his back. He'd stay asleep until the sun touched his face. It was his alarm clock, she knew.

And with Merle and Michonne being away again with Rick and Carol, she and Daryl were the only two up here. It was quiet up here this morning.

Beth closes her eyes and drifts, though she doesn't go back to sleep. She frowns some minutes later, as she hears a noise. It sounded like a moan. She opens her eyes and looks out over the balcony.

She could faintly hear the others being up and around. The moan came again. Kind of breathy and cut-off, like the person was muffling their noise. It sounded like sex.

But who? Beth frowns as she listens. It was a sexy moan, and not familiar. She rubs her thighs together feeling herself moisten as the moan is accompanied by a soft hitch in breath this time.

Movement in the mirror catches her attention, she looks over, getting the shock of her life. No wonder she could hear the moaning.

It was Daryl.

Jerking himself off.

Watching silently, Beth's own hand moved down without thought. She cupped her mound as she watched Daryl's corded forearm jerk, faster and faster as he built himself toward orgasm. She didn't know if he knew she was awake and watching. She didn't care.

He was hot.

Objectively speaking, she'd always known it. But he'd gotten hotter, become even more attractive as his comfort level around the group had grown. And when Merle had returned and managed to settle in, Daryl's comfort level had grown even more.

Plus, he'd made her come.

 _That_ memory was still getting her off in the showers. How she'd gone from feral and furious, to hot and horny in such a short space of time. Usually, it took her days to calm down and be civil again. She was her grandfather's granddaughter, as her daddy was fond of saying. Her temper was about all of her granddaddy that he would put up with in her, she knew.

And, Beth thought privately, that was because she was his youngest child and a female to boot. His punishments had always been different, taking a switch to her had never made her penitent, it only made things worse. Her temper spiraling out of control when he'd tried to whip her into submission.

She had the distinction of being the only child he'd taken a switch to and it had traumatized him, but not her. No, she'd been on the cusp of adolescence when finally been pushed too far, and the things she'd felt when he had…they'd scared her, and enthralled her beyond measure. Beth had discovered things about herself that day.

Discovered that she was different. And at all costs, it was something to keep to herself.

Thinking of that day now and watching Daryl, Beth doesn't realise at first that he's stopped moving. When she does, she glances up to his face.

Only to see him looking evenly back at her in the mirror.

 _Shit_.

Raising her chin defiantly, she jerked it once at him, watching as his eyes narrowed. But he didn't move anything more than an eyebrow, obviously expecting her to roll over and not look. The very thought that she'd turn away made Beth snort and smirk, her eyes beginning to sparkle in her sleep-puffy face.

Biting her lip now, she shrugged and sat up, her wide-necked sleeping shirt falling off her slender shoulder as she crossed her legs and settled in with an air of planning to stay put for a while. Then, licking her lips, she gestured crudely in a parody of Daryl's jerking off motion before.

Motioning for him to continue.

Daryl disappoints her though by tucking himself away and doing his trousers and belt up. Shaking his head at her, he rolls to his feet and moves downstairs. Leaving Beth hot and bothered and somewhat shamefaced. With a mutinous look, she spreads her legs and pushes her fingers inside, feeling her wet warmth with a groan that she _doesn't_ muffle.

Pushing four fingers inside, she angles her thumb to glide over her clit, all hard and aching for attention that wasn't her own. Her other hand pulled on her t-shirt and bared a breast, her fingers plucking at her nipple harshly, rolling and pinching the flesh until it was nothing but a swollen mass of plum coloured flesh. Her nails dig into her pale flesh as she rides her hand to orgasm, back arching and thighs twinging in pain as she spread herself as wide as she could.

And that asshole Daryl Dixon wasn't on her mind. Nope not at all.

##########

Several weeks later, Rick calls them all together to discuss moving from the prison. He explains the quarry, how there is room for them to grow, how most of it is already walled in. And with better walls than the current ones.

They have a choice and it's not one Beth really wants to look at. Moving meant change and she'd had enough of that to last a lifetime. Shaking her head, she shrugs when they ask her opinion, being careful to make sure she was included.

"Better walls would be good." She concedes. They take it as a yay to moving.

That evening, she is on watch with Daryl, still thinking about moving and wondering if maybe she should just bite the bullet and move to Woodbury. She knew Andrea would take her. And Beth knew she'd find companionship there.

Trouble was, she didn't want Woodbury. Or any of the companionship she could find there. They hadn't lived outside like she had, they didn't _know_.

"Oh fuck it." She said to herself as she turned and stared at Daryl, he was leaning on the corner of the guard tower, chewing on a dried piece of grass as he watched outside the walls. It was obvious his mind was far away from here. "What are you thinkin' about?" Beth asked him quietly.

She looked at him as he glanced over at her. "Thinkin' 'bout how I should spank your ass for spyin' on me this mornin'." His words are laconic as he speaks of the way Beth had _not_ announced herself to him in the showers earlier that day. "Thinkin' 'bout fuckin' an' how I miss bein' inside a warm pussy." He sighed as Beth's jaw dropped. Then chuckled a little as he turned toward her. "Thinkin' 'bout takin' out my cock and fuckin' that pouty mouth of yours Brat."

It wasn't a put down Beth realised out of the blue. It was Daryl's way of having something of her that no one else did. His nickname for her. It wasn't especially flattering, but she realised that he'd chosen something no one else would use, so it was his and his alone.

Daryl Dixon had gone and claimed her before she'd even realised she'd been trying to reel him in.

Well shit.

But Beth Greene was no shy wallflower. She was her father's daughter, more, she was her grandfather's granddaughter. Despite what she looked like, she didn't have a shy bone in her body. She mostly stayed silent because what wanted to come out of her mouth often times was always wildly inappropriate. Better left unsaid her mother always used to say to her as she shook her head in disappointment. Beth hated it, hated misrepresenting herself. But she did it. For her family.

Tonight though? Daryl's words inflamed her. Watching him watch her, she shook off the cloak she usually wore. One he'd always seen through anyway, and unfurled a new one on her shoulders.

Herself.

Walking to Daryl, she knelt down and reached for his belt, unbuckling him efficiently, simply tugging down his baggy cargo pants. His musky smell hit her immediately as she pulled his thickening cock out of the grungy, almost threadbare briefs that were unsuccessfully trying to contain it. Inhaling deeply, she looked up, her blue eyes catching Daryl's own blue eyes, glinting in the moonlight.

"I ain't gonna' be stoppin' you if you wanna' be suckin' my cock." He says quietly. "You ain't a kid, ain't been since we left the farm." He finishes with.

"Well, I am _so_ glad you recognise that I'm an adult Mister Dixon." Beth says primly with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh fuck off, if you're gonna' suck me, fuckin' do it." He groused, his cock jumping as Beth snorted a laugh at him. "You sure looked like you was wantin' it this mornin'." Remembering his wet, soaking body and turgid cock as he fisted himself under the cold water, Beth could only hum in agreement.

Pulling back, she bit her lip. "What do I get in return?" Her hands move to Daryl's thighs, her palms feeling the muscular warmth underneath. She wanted more than to give Daryl a blowjob. But…she could be patient. She also knew what she wanted of him right now wasn't what he was going to assume.

"Like for like I figure." He says promptly.

"No."

"'M not fuckin' you, don't got rubbers an' I ain't goin' lookin' for 'em."

Shaking her head, Beth moved forward, up on her knees and settling closer to Daryl as he spread his thighs for her. She leaned in, nuzzling his groin, breathing his musk as she has wanted to for a very long time. Her palms glide upward, moving inward to cup Daryl's hairy balls, weighing them, stroking them softly as she kissed his sharp hipbone, opening her mouth over it and sucking on his salty skin.

When she'd sucked to her satisfaction, she pulled off and moved to Daryl's cock, running her nose up and down its jerking length, her tongue swiping up pre-come along the way, the taste exploding in her mouth, making her pussy dampen even more. Giving in, before Daryl could say anything else, Beth took Daryl's cock in hand and held it to her mouth, taking him in smoothly.

"Fuck yeah." Daryl muttered as she did so.

"Mmmm…" Beth agreed as she felt his smooth skin, the veins pulsing underneath as she sucked on him strongly. She remembered her first, telling her how to suck him off, and glanced up at Daryl with a raised eyebrow, hoping against hope that he'd be like that too.

He watched her carefully as she sucked, but didn't say anything. With an internal sigh, Beth closed her eyes to focus on Daryl's cock. It was thick, really thick and her jaw already ached. Flicking her tongue along the underside of him, Beth inhaled deeply. Before she could take him back inside her warmth however, Daryl moved, hands grasping her messy hair and holding her still.

"Gonna' fuck your face Brat, fuck it hard an' fast and plug your sassy mouth right on up. You got a problem with that you tell me no right now. I don't do gentle." Daryl's words inflame Beth, drawing forth the part of her that her first had nurtured in her when she was just fifteen.

He'd been older, experienced, and flat out kinky. He'd liked to tell her how to suck him. To tell her how to touch him. And he'd loved to have her talk back to him sexually as well. Looking up at Daryl right now though, she knew words weren't the answer.

Action was.

So, she angled her head back and opened her mouth, licking her lips and then sticking out her tongue invitingly. Then she looked back up at Daryl and cocked a brow in clear invitation.

"Fuck!" He hissed, as he accepted and thrust harshly into her welcoming heat.

Beth moaned around Daryl's cock as she closed her eyes and sucked on him, it took a few thrusts before he established a rhythm that allowed her to breath regularly and she moaned again as she tasted his pre-come, it jetted from his cock in little spurts that she swallowed when she could, but mostly let drool right on out of her busy mouth and down her chin.

"Fuckin' hot mouth, gonna' fuck you so hard, you ain't gonna' be talkin' tomorrow Brat, gonna' fuckin' wreck you tonight." Daryl's muttered words penetrate and stir Beth's arousal to a melting pot. No, he wasn't directing her, but she was more than fine with what he was saying.

A grunt of acquiescence is all she can manage as Daryl wrenches her head back, baring her neck and angling his cock straight down. Beth's air is cut off each time he pushes himself into her body, fucking her mouth as he'd said. Beth clawed at her clothes, suddenly needing to be naked, to have her body bared to Daryl as she never had been before.

"No!" He says sharply to her, staying her hands. "Hands on me." He orders her, quieter this time, but an order nonetheless.

Swallowing in pleasure, Beth tilts her head back further and places her hands on Daryl's thighs, letting him direct her as he'd just shown he was very capable of doing. Clenching, taking hold of his baggy pants where they sagged loosely on his body, Beth watched Daryl as he began to fuck her again.

Cock thrusting harshly through her, _into_ her as she'd wanted for longer than she'd cared to admit. Eyes fluttering, Beth felt her pussy gushing as she flooded at the thought of what she wanted Daryl to do to her in return. It was too much, the thought of it made her melt like honey in the sun. Her body becoming liquid, folding itself around Daryl as she sank further onto his cock, her arms winding around his thighs to hold herself closer.

Face burning, lips stinging, Beth was in heaven, hot, face-fucking, swollen lips heaven. Letting Daryl control her, _force_ her head back further, Beth looked up at him, arms winding tightly around him still as he used her as he wished. She wanted it. More, she _needed_ it.

That was what she'd discovered about herself the one time her daddy had taken a switch to her. Closing her eyes now, Beth let herself be drawn back to that time, to the sting on her buttocks and thighs, to the hot, flushed skin and locking herself in the bathroom later in shamed delight.

How she'd curled in on herself, rocking in the old bathtub, knowing her father erroneously thought that he'd finally, finally made her penitent. How her hands had fisted in her pussy though she didn't call it that then. How they'd pushed down trying to calm the incessant throbbing that was between her legs.

And then, how they'd pressed harder, just below her pubic bone when they'd caused that jolting, how her fingers had scrabbled under her clothes and into her own body as she'd found her clitoris that very first time. How they'd rubbed it hard and fast, letting her body stretch, _search_ for something, something she had no idea about. Until, with a gasping cry, she'd pushed herself into her first orgasm.

"Open those baby blues Brat, look at me now. C'mon back." The words are soft, but an order nonetheless. Beth drowsily returns, opening her eyes to find herself on her back, half-reclined against the wall of the guard tower as Daryl kneel's astride her. "There you go now." He sits back, heavy across Beth's thighs. "You fainted on me, gotta' say I thought you had more guts." His frank words make her hiss at him and he grins, the grass still in his mouth irritating her. With all they'd just done, he was _still_ chewing on it.

Hand flicking out, Beth swipes it from his mouth, letting it drift down through the floor grating as she looks up at Daryl. Her face feels sticky and she swipes at it now. Shaking her head she looks back up at Daryl. "You came on me anyway? 'Gotta love your concern for my health Daryl." She muttered and pushed on him. He allowed her to move him off her, she didn't kid herself that she'd moved him without him wanting her to. She wasn't stupid.

Moving back, Daryl leaned on the railing, stretching out his legs, crossing them at the ankles. "So, what you want in return then?" He asked as he brought a hand up to chew on an already ragged nail.

Watching him, Beth wiped off her face. Looking at the semen on her hand, she licked at it, tasting Daryl's come, rolling it around in her mouth, letting it settle on her tongue. Shrugging, she looked over at him sitting here, watching her quietly, both hands laced across his abdomen now, pants pulled up but still undone.

He doesn't ask her what she's doing, how he tastes, if she likes it. Nothing. And Beth appreciates that he knows, he _realises_ that it's not her first taste of come. Wiping the rest of Daryl off on her jeans, Beth rises and holds her sticky hand out to him. "Inside." Daryl grasps her hand and Beth staggers under his weight as he lets her haul him to his feet without his assistance. "Asshole." She says cheerfully as she backs in through the door.

"Bitch." He answers with a grin and a roll of his eyes.

Moving to the desk, Beth eyes it and shrugs. It'll have to do. Unbuckling her own belt, she pushes her jeans and panties down over her hips. Michonne and she had managed to get some new clothes on the past several runs and these fit her better than her old ones that was for sure. Pulling off her boots and socks, Beth shucked the clothes and lay on the desk.

Matter-of-factly spreading herself, she felt the cool night air on her pussy and sighed in pleasure. Pulling her legs up, she rested them on the desk and let her knees drop, opening herself in full to Daryl's watchful gaze. Resting up on her elbows, Beth looked up at him.

"I want your fingers in my pussy, I want you to finger fuck me until I've come hard and fast, until I tell you to stop. Your shoulders strong enough for that Daryl Dixon?" She giggled at him deliberately, knowing it'd piss him off, make him rough with her. Which was exactly what she wanted from him.

Without speaking, Daryl moved, situating himself between her legs, leaning over her, resting his left palm flat on the desk beside her head. His blue eyes staring her down, trying to make her feel ashamed of her needs. Before Beth can spit at him and get away though, she gasps as the fingers of his right hand suddenly, shockingly _spear_ into her.

"Hard and fast Brat?" He questioned as he left his hot fingers inside her, fluttering them around, almost scraping them against her walls, making her writhe and flinch in pain.

"Yes." Beth answered simply.

Daryl obeyed.

His fingers pistoning in and out of her, the knuckles of his hand catching on her outer lips, bruising them with their violence. Beth shuddered as she felt her wetness, smelled herself on the air around them and heard her body making the squelching sounds it had only ever really made with her first.

"Holy…" Beth trailed off, unable to formulate any other words as Daryl's fingers curled up, catching her g-spot as she'd hoped he would. Her orgasms began, hard and fast as she had demanded of Daryl, her entire body coming in a constant roll of heaving, her arms flailing as she spread her thighs to the point of pain and beyond. She'd never thought she'd get this again.

Letting herself go, she screams, a thin drawn out wail when Daryl's mouth suddenly opens on her clit, sucking on it strongly, before his tongue laves at it, as if it were a nipple. It ratchets up Beth's orgasms, she's arching off the desk, resting on her elbows again as she watches Daryl finger-fuck her.

Her body is moving, beyond her control, she watches as Daryl moves from her clit to her thigh, his jaw opening on her flesh as he sucks on it, making her shudder. All the while his right hand is fucking her, his shoulder moving constantly, his fingers inside her, working her over, brushing her spot and making her shudder, her hips are pushing back insistently, demanding her provide more.

"You're so fuckin' hot like this Brat, bet I could fist you. Make you come a fuckload more." Daryl's muttered words penetrate Beth's haze of pleasure just as the first crap hits her pelvis and she closes her legs on a gasp of pain.

"Stop!" Twisting immediately, Beth pulls herself into the foetal position, Daryl's fingers still inside her. To his credit, he moves with her, snagging the old office chair and sitting on it as she recovers. "Damn." Beth muttered eventually. She felt used and wrung dry. It had been a long time since she'd felt this way. "You'd need oil or lube before you could get your fist in me." She said several minutes later when her pelvic craps had died down.

"Was just talkin', I ain't got small hands." Daryl said in return as he wiggled his fingers inside Beth, asking silently if he could have his hand back.

Raising her top leg, Beth moaned as Daryl slowly dragged his fingers out of her. "I want that again." She said bluntly as she pushed herself to a sitting position, still feeling punch drunk.

"Okay." Daryl answered her simply as he stretched his shoulder out, rotating his joint before he sniffed at his fingers, smelling her. Mimicking Beth, he licked them, taking her taste into his mouth. "This don't mean we're goin' steady or anythin' though." He added as he looked at her.

"What, you mean I don't get a corsage an' your class ring? I'm shocked Daryl. You think I'm some kinda' slut or somethin'?" Beth asked him in a put upon voice making him laugh. She knew where she stood. Whether he stood in the same place or not consciously Beth didn't know. But she knew where his subconscious stood. And that was front and centre with Beth in his sights, daring anyone who wanted her to come through him. She could wait for his conscious mind to catch up. It had taken her awhile to work out her own after all.

"You feelin' better? Ain't seen a woman push me away like that 'afore." He said as he rolled closer to her with her jeans and panties in his hands.

Taking them, Beth stood and stepped into them. "'M good, happens when my spot gets hit like that. I love it, but it comes at a price."

"Yeah? Who found that out for y'all?" Daryl asked curiously as he watched Beth get dressed. Tugging on her second boot, Beth sat back on the desk and looked at him.

"My first, he helped me work out stuff about myself. Showed me how to deal with some things."

"What kinda' things?" Daryl asked, still curious.

Beth watched him for a moment, taking in his measure, his _true_ measure. "What was your favourite ice-cream Daryl?" She broke off and shook her head, continuing before he could speak. "I mean, did you like vanilla?"

"Kinda'. Always partial to it mixed in with somethin' else though. Never liked it on its own." Beth looked at him, watching her keenly, seeing her _true_ self.

"I was fourteen when I found I wasn't real fond of vanilla." She said, her voice going distant, remembering that day again. Shaking her head, she came back to the present. "I figure if you don't like vanilla so much yourself, we could maybe work on finding a flavour we do both like. Together."

Daryl wasn't stupid either. He knew full well Beth wasn't talking about vanilla ice-cream. But being Daryl, he said nothing, merely nodding as he stood, sending the office chair careening off into the corner as he pushed it away. Beth grinned at him as he held out a hand to her.

Tugging her in, he tilted her chin up, his eyes watching her carefully as he leaned down. His beard tickled her pleasantly, reaching her before his lips did. A quick peck of acknowledgement before he pushed her in front of him and out the door into the moonlit night to continue their watch. Rolling her eyes, Beth privately thought that anyone who was going to attack would know full well that nighttime was the best time. She knew damn well they weren't the only ones to take advantage of the guard tower on watch when it was dark.

Later that evening, as dawn begins to lighten the sky, Beth walks up the stairs to her cell, Daryl following silently behind. His hand grasps hers as she turns toward her cell, away from his own bedding. "Brat?" He waited for her to turn around and look at him. "I don't share, so no fuckin' around with any of that lot at Woodbury who pant after you like they're the fuckin' bitches in heat." His words fall between them as Beth looks up at him.

Pondering, she bit her lip. "Back at you. I got claws too you know." She said with a grin as she tugged free and turned, knowing without looking back that Daryl was watching her.

##########

 _Several weeks later when their family left the prison behind for good, Beth rode out on the back of Merle's bike, her arms wound securely around Daryl's waist._

##########

Watching as the bike crested down the hill, the rest of the convoy following behind, Beth got her second look at what was expected to be their new and permanent home. She'd been there on a trip once before, knew the layout, where her room was going to be.

But this felt different, she wouldn't be leaving this place to live somewhere else again. At least, so far as they all knew at the present time. Getting off the bike, she stretched her muscles. Daryl made riding it all day every day look easy, but it wasn't. And they'd taken four days to make a single day's journey because there were so many of them.

Sighing, Beth shook her head. She didn't like change, didn't deal well with change. "Should have just moved to Woodbury." She muttered to herself.

"No." Daryl's voice said from behind her. "You stay with your family." He looked evenly at her, making Beth realise he'd been watching her as she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

"I miss the farm." Beth said in answer to his statement. "Mama." Her final word made something unknown flash across Daryl's face before he pursed his lips and turned away.

"…so fuckin' young, I forget sometimes." Beth heard the tail end of his words from a distance, too busy staring at the dirty, broken wings on the back of his vest, her mother's words coming back to haunt her.

 _"_ _Sometimes Bethie, you'll think something about someone, judge them based on something so very simple and it's only later, through a word or a deed that you'll realise how every wrong you are. Then you'll spend the rest of your life trying to make up for that single lapse in judgement that wrought so many problems."_

Her mother had nearly left Daddy, when she'd been pregnant with her brother, well before Beth herself came along. She hadn't planned on telling Daddy she was pregnant, had been trying to figure out how to take Maggie with her as well, leaving the farm and their dad behind because of his drinking and temper.

It was only when Herschel had found out that her mother was pregnant that he'd realised he had a second chance at life. At love. Their brother had straightened him out, and Beth too when she'd come along a couple of years later.

"Shit." Beth said to herself as she heard her sister's voice behind her, Glen's and her father's too. An arm draped casually over her shoulders and she jerked.

"I'm thinking that will be a nice place for our yoga outside, the place is big enough we'll be able to spread out and we'll be able to do it inside in comfort in winter as well." Carol's warm voice eased Beth's withering soul.

"Yeah, I guess, I just…" She trailed off, shaking her head at herself, irritated. "I am so sick of myself and my whining." Beth said on a growl.

"Oh honey, I know. It's all different, everything is different and you're at sixes and sevens." Carol's strong fingers stroked up and down her arm briskly. "I think, once you settle into your new room, you'll be okay."

Looking over at where Daryl was taking the outside stairs - to the small apartment above an outbuilding he'd claimed as his own - two at a time, before he opened the door and went inside. Beth realised Carol was both wrong and right. "Thanks Carol." She said with a glancing smile as she marched after Daryl.

Up the stairs, inside the room and shutting the door behind her. "I'm not that young." She opened the conversation with. And that was great, of course it made her sound even younger now.

Daryl glanced over his shoulder at her lazily. "Yeah?" He turned back to the panoramic view in front of him, not ignoring Beth, but not paying her any attention either. So, Beth looked around.

"I never came up here when they brought me over a couple of weeks ago." She said absently. "It's nice, I like it."

"It's mine." The words were almost feral in their intensity. It made her realise that Daryl craved solitude that he had probably not had since…well since forever probably. From what Beth understood of Merle, he'd been always on a drug of some kind before the infection hit. When he was like that she'd bet everything, that he wouldn't leave Daryl alone.

And now? Well, Daryl couldn't really be alone, except on his bike and that ride they'd just had, he hadn't even been alone then, he'd had her hanging all over him.

"Sorry." Beth said abruptly.

She watched as Daryl glanced back over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowing in puzzlement as he watched her.

"What the fuck for?"

"Takin' up your space, on the bike and stuff, you never get to be on your own anymore. I figured the bike is your only shot and you had to carry me all the way over here." Beth didn't like apologizing. The words like ashes in her mouth. More so, because she didn't really know what she was apologising for. But she knew, as sure as she knew she needed breath, that Daryl needed an apology, whether from here or someone. But he needed it.

"I volunteered to take you, said it was you or no one." He turned to face her fully now, leaning back on the window frame and crossing his bulging forearms over his chest. The look in his eyes made Beth blink. Heat began to gather in her pussy, her clit began to throb.

"Okay?" She answered with a question in her voice. "Why?" She asked now.

"If I was gonna spend days with someone hangin' all over me, I was gonna damn well enjoy it." He grinned as he finished speaking, his blue eyes turning feral again. "Liked feelin' your pussy snugged right up on my ass, your hands holdin' on, strokin' me when you thought you could get away with it." Beth winced and he laughed quietly. "Yeah, I felt you doin' that, too bad you never went lower than my buckle Brat, you'd a known just how much I was likin' it."

"Shit." Beth whispered as she rubbed her thighs together, uncaring that Daryl could see her, could possibly smell her.

"Get over here, 's been too long, I want your mouth on my cock now. Here, in our new home." Beth walked forward, breath choppy, uneven.

Kneeling, she looked up into Daryl's animalistic gaze as she unbuckled his belt, let his trousers fall as she tugged his briefs down, uncovering his cock and balls. She mewled as she smelled his sweaty scent, wanting, no needing, needing to taste him.

Leaning in, Beth licked at a sharp hipbone. Salt. She licked again, this time a circle around Daryl's innie belly button before dipping her tongue inside and pulling back quickly as her wet tongue felt fluff. "Shit, Daryl." She said as she dug a finger in and pulled it out. Shaking her head, Beth laughed at him and spat, getting rid of the fluff on her tongue before she gave in and took Daryl's cock in her hand, holding the hard flesh steady, she flicked her tongue over his head before taking it inside her wet mouth.

"That's it, make me come Brat, make me come fast 'fore someone comes lookin."

Beth moaned around Daryl's flesh as she melted more at Daryl's words. Letting him know she liked him speaking. Her other hand cups Daryl's balls, weighing them in her hand, fingers stroking the tightening flesh. They feel so full. She's going to be swallowing a hell of a load.

Sinking down, Beth opens her throat and swallows around Daryl's cock, her tongue flattening over the underside of it and moving from side to side as much as she can, drawing a long protracted groan from Daryl's throat before his hands grasp her hair and he holds her on his cock, not letting her go, choking her with his cock.

Her nose was touching Daryl's pubic hair, the inside of her nasal passage being tickled with his long brown hair nested at the base of his cock. Just as her vision begins to dim, even though Beth is not struggling in Daryl's hold, he still registers how far he can push her and he pulls back, drawing her off his cock slowly.

Saliva drips with abundance out of Beth's mouth and Daryl smears her face even more as he slides his cock around and through it, his pre-come staining her now too. Beth moans as she palms he breasts, her nipples boring into her palms through her shirt and bra. "No, no touching until I come. Then I'll make you come." Daryl's words are soft, but an order nonetheless.

Squirming in delight, Beth nods mutely as she sits back, right hand cupping her pussy once before pulling away. She puts her palms flat on her own thighs and waits for Daryl's next words. "You like bein' told what to do don't you Brat? It turns you on more don't it?" Beth nods again. "Stand for me now." Daryl says as he holds out a hand.

Accepting it, Beth stands with his assistance, her face still wet and beginning to get sticky too. Grasping the top of her jeans, Daryl yanks on the waist, pulling them up sharply and causing the seam to bite into Beth's pussy, splitting her swollen lips and riding sharply against her clit. "Daryl!" Beth gasped as she felt an orgasm shimmer into existence at his manipulations of her.

"I know Brat, I know." Daryl murmurs as his other hand moves to her jeans as well, "I could make you come like that though." He said with a grin that was nothing but snarling sneer of pleasure.

"One day." Beth bit out as she inhaled, feeling rough fingers against the soft skin of her belly. They pushed her jeans open and down over her slim hips, taking her underwear too. Then, like Daryl, her groin is bare. Fingers glide through her moist juices before they pull away and Beth watches as Daryl slicks up his cock. With her. "Want you in me." She says softly as she clenches down, feeling her emptiness where she wants Daryl's hot, throbbing cock.

"Me too." Daryl answers simply as he grabs her palm and puts it on his cock. "Now though, make me come, hard and fast." Beth obeys, moaning again and going pliant against Daryl's body as his own fingers return to her body, pushing inside her as he tells her to use his fingers, to pretend they're his cock. That they're where his cock will be one day soon.

"Yes…" She trails off when his thumb begins to circle her clit, so light it was like a feather, driving her to distraction so she has no rhythm as she jerk's Daryl off.

Feeling Daryl's cock tighten in her hand, Beth pulls back. "Come on me." She pleads as she pulls her shirt up in anticipation. Daryl's eyes flare and he grins full on as he pushes her back and around so Beth's back is on the wall, his other hand pulls away from her pussy and he splays it, hot and wide on her abdomen as he takes over jerking himself off.

"Beth…" He trails off as his eyes open wide and then close as his head drops back. Beth watches as his cock spurts in front of her, squirting her on her abdomen, milky white fluid she wanted to run her fingers through and draw patterns in as she rubbed it into her skin.

Giving in, she slid her index finger through it and pulled it to her mouth after drawing the letter D in it. She licked Daryl's come off her finger as she watched him, realising he'd opened his eyes back up again and had in fact seen her writing his initial on her stomach and now, tasting him, taking him inside her.

Suddenly he swoops in, mouth opening over hers violently, his teeth sucking on her top lip before opening and then his tongue pushing inside her mouth, chasing his own taste. Pulling back he shook his head. "The things you know."

"Not so young after all I guess?" Beth can't help pushing him, teasing him, maybe even mocking his previous statement from outside.

"How old were you when you lost your virginity?" He asked her suddenly.

"Why?" Beth would tell him, but she wanted to know why he wanted to know when he'd never asked her before.

"I'm wonderin' if someone ain't treated you right is all." He murmured as he pulled his briefs and trousers back up and buckled himself in.

"Oh, I'm good. I was fifteen. He was twenty-five. And he didn't know I wasn't sixteen until after he broke up with me."

"You lied Brat?" Daryl arched a brow in mock surprise making Beth snort.

"Hell yes I lied, otherwise my first would have been Jimmy or someone else just as oblivious. Like my friends ended up with." A full on laugh answers her and she jerks around, seeing a huge shadow filling the doorway she squeaks as Daryl's hands flash out and put her clothing to rights.

Realising its Merle, Beth shoots him the bird and he laughs harder. "Don't worry baby brother, I didn't see a damn thing. Shame though." Merle winked and stepped inside. "Nice place, it'll look good with some furniture. Be cold as a witches tit in winter though, we'd best look at a way to heat it fast or you'll be freezing your tiny dick off 'fore you know it."

"Tiny my ass." Beth spoke up making Daryl chuckle at her defending him and Merle laugh full on all over again.

Shaking her head at the vagaries of men, Beth put her nose in the air and strode out of the apartment and down the stairs. She was halfway to the larger building before she realised she hadn't received her return orgasm. "Well shit." She muttered as she slowed down and turned around. But she was too late, Daryl and Merle were already down the stairs and on their way toward her. "Dammit."

Waiting for them, she becomes aware of how wet she is for Daryl. When the men come abreast of her, Daryl drops an arm over her shoulders companionably and Beth plasters herself to his side, head turning to his chest needily. "I got you. Later okay?" He whispered against the top of her messy head as they walked toward the building designated as general living quarters for now.

"Thanks." Beth whispered as she breathed deeply, centering herself with Daryl as they moved toward the other's where they were still getting out of all their vehicles. They didn't have too much this trip, it was mainly personal belongings. A crew had been transporting stuff for a few months already.

Still though, Beth wasn't sure why they didn't try to keep the town they'd come through instead of settling here at the quarry. But, she wasn't in charge, didn't even get a look in. And she liked it like that so far anyway.

Taking up her things, she begins to follow Carol when Daryl stops her. "No, stay with me." His words are simple, unadorned by anything other than what he's stated.

Beth is to stay with him.

She frowns at him. They'd never talked about anything like this. But she wanted to. Oh how she wanted to. "Are you sure?" He nodded as he took up her bedding and began to tote it back to his apartment above the entrance office to the quarry.

Well, okay then.

Beth took up her bags and followed Daryl to his… _their_ place. Putting her stuff down once they're back there, she follows Daryl as he heads toward one of the trucks with mattresses. She helps him manhandle a mattress up the stairs, happy that he takes for granted that she'll help with the grunt work. So many people assumed she was frail and couldn't carry anything heavier than a pillow.

Daryl though, after several days on the road once the farm had fallen had stopped treating her like a fragile flower. He'd ordered her around, expected her to carry her own weight and ignored Maggie and Rick and Lori when they'd told him otherwise. Privately, she always thought it was telling that her father had never told him to stop ordering her to do things. She knew if Herschel had, Daryl would have obeyed. He'd had time for Herschel when he'd had time for no one other than Rick in the beginning once they'd left the farm. And Carol. Beth had been horrendously jealous of her until she'd realised their relationship was a sibling one.

Beth thought that that cemented the true beginning of her feelings for him. Feelings beyond her girly crush that had begun at the farm. She would never forget when that happened. Before he'd shot her mother as the barn ejected her, but after her father had saved Carl.

They'd all been there a few days, Shane's ankle was healing, they'd strung a line between the trees to hang their washing on. And one morning she'd walked downstairs to see Daryl emerging from the bathroom, warm and clean, his hair combed straight back exposing his cheekbones and scruffy half-beard with his sleepy eyes looking up at her. Beth's crush had left Shane dead and bloomed for Daryl's mercurial eyes as they'd flicked up and down her body. Her cut-off jeans and cowboy boots and a girly blouse not doing a damn thing to hide her from his gaze.

She was still mortified that she'd actually blushed. She knew better, she did. But he'd caught her off guard and she'd felt the hot flush stain her cheeks before she'd done an about face and walked damn quick back up the stairs, not coming down until she'd heard Daryl's footsteps on the front stairs. To this day, she swore he'd been chuckling as he'd moved down the steps and over to the trees where they'd been camped.

Speaking of, "Did you laugh at me? That day on the stairs when you first came to the farm? When you were comin' out of the shower as I came downstairs?" Beth's questions shot sharp and staccato from her mouth as she dropped a load of pillows and bedding back at _their_ place.

"Nope. Was cussin' myself for thinkin' of followin' you back up the damn stairs and spreadin' your legs." Daryl cocked an eyebrow at her as he manhandled the mattress into place. "You okay with this here?" Beth nodded.

"So you wanted to fuck me even then?" She asked bluntly.

"Not really. Were too young." Shaking her head, Beth looked around. What the hell was she doing here? Sighing, she looked over at Daryl as he moved around the bed, making it up economically.

"What are we doin' Daryl? Really I mean?" She asked as she leaned on the small counter of the kitchenette that the apartment boasted.

Watching, Beth saw a myriad of expressions move quickly across Daryl's face. Irritation, unease, distrust maybe as well. But he schooled his features and turned to look at her.

"I figure we can make a go of it. You don't wanna, I'll help you take your stuff back. 'S up to you."

"Argh!" Beth put her head in her hands and growled into her palms as she stamped a foot, not caring that it made her look childish. Taking a breath, she lowers her hands and looks at Daryl. All baggy clothes, shaggy hair, jagged nails and hidden weapons. "I need for you to tell me what you want from us. Besides my pussy that is." Beth pre-empted Daryl when he opened his mouth.

"I ain't had your pussy yet Brat." He said as he stopped making the bed and bent to toe off his boots, take off his socks. Beth watched, heat pooling between her legs as Daryl divested himself of his clothing. He was beautiful, all stretched skin, scarred and marred by life and chosen black ink. She felt herself drawn to him, more than she ever had before. That infinitesimal click that she'd felt, when he'd stopped her and Maggie from fighting, the day that they along with Merle and Michonne had returned from killing the governor. That had made her truly realise what she wanted.

She'd felt it when she'd caught his eyes as he jerked off one morning, when she'd sucked him off for the first time on guard duty. Whenever they'd hooked up since then. But more than that, she felt it when they sat side-by-side at dinner and breakfast. When he took the time once or twice a week to brush out her hair for her. When he took the time to walk with her when she and Judy were outside.

Daryl took the time for her, _with_ her. Without words, he was telling her she mattered, that he wanted her, physically yes of course. But more, to spend time with her. And Beth knew she was the same. Taking him water when he was working outside, plating his dinner with her own, washing his clothes. Combing Daryl's hair after he did hers. They were building something.

"So when are you gonna fuck me for real then Mister Dixon?" Beth asked as she put her hands behind her back and looked demurely at the floor, toeing it with her cowboy boot for effect.

"Jesus." Daryl muttered as he continued to undress. "He taught you well." He said to Beth as he walked toward her.

"Yeah, he did." Beth said no more, waiting for Daryl to make the next move. She could see his bare feet, looking vulnerable, as they walked up to her. A tanned finger comes into her vision, hooking her chin and raising it up so she was looking into his eyes.

"Don't ever play games with me, not no more. I ain't talkin' sex neither." Daryl's words are blunt, his finger firm on her chin and his eyes serious as he looks at Beth, watching carefully for her reaction.

"Okay." Beth conceded. She didn't like games outside the bedroom anyway.

"Well then, what do we have here?" Daryl murmured as he wound his arms around her slim shoulders. "Pretty little thing all up in my space. You lookin' for a good time kitten?" His words stroke over Beth's starved soul, inciting an inferno of wanton need.

"Yes, 'm lookin' for a good time. You think you can give me one?" Beth asks slowly as she watches Daryl's eyes light from within, desire flaming out to stroke her own fire.

"Oh pretty kitten you got no idea." Daryl said as his mouth swooped down, teeth biting at Beth's deliberately pouting bottom lip. His teeth scraped over it, pulling on it as he used it to pull Beth forward into his arms. "Legs around me now." He ordered as he picked her up. Palming her ass, he turned and dumped Beth on the bed, following her down, his cock branding her thigh, a damp streak of pre-come staining the faded denim.

"Gonna take you Brat, make you mine." Daryl's hands fisted in Beth's blouse and tore it off her before she knew where she was.

"Hey! I don't have enough that you can be doin' that, don't you even think about tearin' my bra!" Beth's eyes spit at Daryl as he looks down at her smugly.

"Get it off then." He said as he pushed back on his arms and grabbed the heel of a boot. Her sock and then other boot and second sock quickly followed. Then, his hands were unbuttoning her jeans and yanking them off along with her panties.

"What changed you mind?" Beth asked him as she spread his legs when he pushed on her inner thighs firmly. She watched Daryl looking at her pussy, watched his hand stroking his cock, then his other fingers glide up her inner thigh and push inside her warmth slowly. Moaning, she arched her neck, before re-focussing on Daryl as he watched himself finger her.

"Wanted to wait until we'd moved. And, once I decided I was gonna' have you…" He paused and looked up her body into her eyes. "I was memorisin' your cycle."

A flash of heat erupted from Beth's core and an orgasm flew out of her, making her hips push, fucking Daryl's fingers as the thought that Daryl had been _watching_ her, waiting for her to menstruate so he could know when she was ovulating was too much. That he wanted her, but would wait to know when he could _have_ her drove through her brain like a nail into her skull.

Daryl Dixon wanted Beth Greene and he was going to have her come, hell or high water. Her cougar was done with stalking, he was coming in for the kill.

Beth widened her thighs, spreading herself as wide as she could in anticipation. Her hands skated down her quivering body, nerves still teeming from orgasm, as she pushed her own fingers inside her body alongside Daryl's. Then she spread them, pulling herself apart for Daryl. Inviting him in no uncertain terms to put his cock in her. Where they both wanted it.

"What're you waitin' for then?" She asked waspishly as she licked her lips.

A savage grin answers her as he kneels up, pushing toward Beth, leading with his cock. Beth watches the pre-come drip from it, then feels its heat on her skin as Daryl rubs it teasingly over her lips, stroking the head through her long, wispy pubic hair. "You need scissors to keep this under control." He said decisively as he pulled his fingers out and put his thumb on her clit, making her hips arch up and her pussy kiss the head of his cock firmly.

Taking advantage of it, Daryl pushes inside Beth, drawing a moan from her as she is stretched as she hadn't been for a very long time. Not since Jimmy had she had a cock in her. "God, I missed this." She said as she moaned again, feeling Daryl's hands hold her now, cupping her ass and pulling her up, hard and tight against her pelvis as he rolls his hips, thrusting into her, in hard little jabs.

Feeling his sharp hipbones bruising her thighs, Beth pulls her legs up, doubling herself so Daryl can deepen his penetration. Daryl takes immediate advantage, wrapping his arms around her shins, forcing her thighs down on her chest, her knees by her ears as he begins to fuck her.

"Gonna come on my cock little kitten?" His words are breathless, making Beth grin.

"Yeah, you gonna come in me, make me yours there too?" She taunts up at Daryl, watching his eyes narrow down at her.

Before she knows where she is, he pulls out and flips her over, her folded over body presenting her ass to him beautifully. Taking full advantage, Daryl smacks her buttocks smartly. Once on each cheek.

"Hey!" Beth exclaims as she tries to straighten out. The hot body folding over hers prevents her though.

A hawking noise, and spit drops down on her crack. "What the…?" She trailed off as fingers press on her anus. "Daryl, it's been-"

"I ain't stupid. I know it's been a long time," Beth swallowed. Hearing Daryl's words made her think on that conversation they'd had on watch a few nights after the first time she'd sucked him off. He'd been blunt in his questions, checking what she had, and hadn't had experience in sexually.

He'd also answered her questions, just as blunt in return, not to mention he'd confirmed that he'd been a fan of her passing out. Erotic asphyxiation. Beth shuddered as she felt Daryl's thumb rub tiny circles over her rosette. She liked anal. Loved it really. Her first had made sure of it. But from the moment his cock had spread her wide in her back passage, Beth had felt nothing but burning pleasure, no further coaching needed.

"Yes. I want you there." She muttered as she spread her knees, tilted her back and arched her spine to present her ass to Daryl.

"Yeah, you gonna learn to present it properly for me?" He asked with a snide tone of voice as he pulled his thumb back, spat again and then pressed inside firmly, making Beth squirm back toward him.

"Maybe." She whispers as she closes her eyes and rolls her hips back, pushing without words for more.

"I think you will, I think you're gonna start practicin' for me first thing. Not tonight though. Tonight I'm gonna stretch you out an' when you're nice an' loose, I'm gonna fuck you and come in you. Right here." As Daryl says the word here, he pulls out his thumb and pushes his middle and index fingers inside Beth's passage. "That's it, whine for me, tell me how much you want my cock inside you here, how you wanna' make me come with your ass like you ain't never made no one come before."

"God, yes!" Beth gave up on words, her body aflame, quaking. She felt those fingers inside her, stretching her, massaging her walls, making her even more sensitive. Her nerve endings fluttering, another orgasm encroaching.

Grunts and moans are all the noise she can make as a rough hand pulls back one of her arms, resting her palm over the swell of her own butt cheek, pressing her fingers down so she knows to spread herself. She moves her other hand back before Daryl can reach for it.

"Good girl. My pretty little kitten who has claws." A wicked chuckle is followed by more spit on her crack, then other fingers inside her pussy, scooping up her juices. _Please, please, please…_ Beth's thoughts trail off as she feels the hard, blunt pressure of Daryl's cock at her hole. _Yes…_

"Here we go kitten, open for me now. Let me in, make me feel right on at home now." A pause, then heat sliding inside her, hot and hard and so alive.

Mouth open, Beth breathes fast, trying to catch her breath and failing miserably. Hands slide up her spine, one clasping the back of her neck and pressing her into the bed, the other coming around the front of her, holding and pulling on her neck.

Pulling her upright so her weight is on her knees, hands still stretching her ass for Daryl's fat cock, Beth finds herself crying for more. Choking on her nose mucus, her airways close down, the hands on her neck helping her orgasm blast through her.

Melting all over Daryl, Beth goes liquid in his arms. Slipping away into a vacuum of pleasure as Daryl fucks her through her orgasm, her consciousness fading into white light as she passes out again.

She doesn't feel Daryl's hands fall away and cup her protectively as he lays her down, his cock still inside her as he covers her body with his own. She doesn't feel him moving her head. Making sure she's breathing before he puts his elbows down, lowering his head, forehead resting on her temple as he fucks her hole hard and fast. She doesn't feel Daryl pull out of her harshly, and then his hot, bitter smelling semen land all over her spine as he marks her with it. She doesn't feel Daryl slowly rubbing himself into her skin, until she is nothing but a drying, sticky mess.

##########

Humming some of his ubiquitous song lyrics, Daryl slowly pulled back, looking at his Brat, sprawled on the messy, unmade bed, body pale and lax. She'd pleasured him and then some. Just like she always did.

"Words." He grunted with a frown. "Always want fuckin' words." He'd never asked how Mer and Mich had gotten over that particular hurdle of togetherness. What, if any words they'd used. Mich weren't like any other women he'd had in his life. Words were kind of superfluous to her oftentimes.

Beth wasn't quite like that, though she was extremely independent. And that fuckin' temper. "Like to murder me in me sleep one day." Shaking his head. Daryl looked around their new home.

 _Their new home._

He'd thought long and hard about Beth. Whether he should take her and make her his. He'd about decided against it when she'd shot up all of a sudden and he'd seen what she'd be in a few years. How she'd be. And her age hadn't mattered. What had mattered was that he keep her alive and unbit and make her his in every way. No other fucker was good enough for her, not even him.

But fuck it all, he was gonna have her anyway.

Shaking his head, Daryl walked to one of the doors in the large room and opened it to the bathroom. He turned the knob in the shower, pleased when the water pressure was found to be reasonable. The water didn't get too hot, but it wasn't freezing either. He's inside and showering off his day when Beth wanders in, scratching at her back.

"So, is it a thing that you leave your spunk all over me an' rub it in so I'm all smelly an' sticky?" She asks grumpily as she picks up her bag of toiletries and begins to set what she has out before grabbing her shampoo and opening the small stall door to crowd Daryl as she steps in and closes it behind her.

"Maybe." He answers with a faint grin as he tips his head back, letting the soap he'd worked into his hair rinse out. Soft fingers take hold of his cock and he feels soap in the hand too, rubbing him clean, his cock, his balls, behind even, fingers stroking through his crack. "You want in there?" He asks quietly as he watches Beth's slumberous gaze drink him in.

"Maybe." She quirks a half-grin that he realises she's picked up from him.

"How long you with him then?" Daryl asks a question he's not felt comfortable asking her before. He doesn't elaborate, knowing Beth will know he's asking about her first, the one who took her virginity and trained her.

"Summer, autumn and winter, then he left. Jimmy asked me to the spring dance an' I said yes and one thing kinda' led to another until the infection hit our town an' the rest you know." She answered simply.

"You miss him?"

"No, not either of 'em. Not that I wanted Jimmy to die or anything. I didn't love neither of 'em Daryl, I knew that he was teachin' me, he always told me that an' I knew, I don't know how." Beth took out the band in her hair and slipped it onto her wrist. Daryl turned her and pulled her head back, letting the water stream over her sweaty strands before he took her shampoo and squeezed some directly onto Beth's scalp.

"I think, somehow I just kinda' realised that he an' me just weren't gonna' ever have anything. He liked teachin' me stuff an' I liked learnin'. But I was kinda'… I don't know, lookin' for somethin' more when he said he was leavin'. I feel weird sayin' it was a relief that he was goin'. You know what I mean?"

Nodding, Daryl heaved a silent breath in, held it and let it out. "So how'm I different then?"

"You're my heart, my big, grumpy cougar who likes to roar and slash the shit outta' stuff, but still come home to me of an evenin'."

Simple words, but exactly what he found he himself needed to hear. And he'd been grumbling because she'd wanted words. Ignoring his inner girly monologue, Daryl washed Beth's hair.

"Well," he began before she could ask for anything in return, she shouldn't have to ask for it. Not at all. "You're my Brat. Bossy, smartass, fuckin' bullheaded stubborn bitchy witch that I wanna' just bend over and plow. But, more too. My kitten with claws who likes to cuddle and then be a slut an' let me strangle her when she comes."

A giggle escaped Beth making Daryl shake his head and roll his eyes.

Yeah, he had the words alright. Biting his tongue he stopped more pussy words from spewing from his lips. Mer would skin him alive and that shit he didn't need.

"Get yourself clean, 'm gonna finish makin' the bed." He grumbled as he turned Beth under the water and left the shower himself.

"'K." Beth agreed.

Shaking his head, Daryl wondered how often he'd actually get such a quick agreement from her in the future. Not often he'd bet.

And fuck it if he'd have it any other way.

The Brat was his.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
